


Wedding Bells

by ChiliTheKid



Series: The More Things Change... [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Izunia is a Troll, F/M, Sappy Aulea Lucis Caelum, Sappy Regis Lucis Caelum, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliTheKid/pseuds/ChiliTheKid
Summary: In which Aulea gets married and then meets the Source of All Evil (or maybe just the Lucis Caelum's Brand of Craziness)
Relationships: Aulea Lucis Caelum/Regis Lucis Caelum, Mors Lucis Caelum/Original Amicitia Character(s)
Series: The More Things Change... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624594
Kudos: 20





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, but please enjoy.
> 
> **Warnings and/or Spoilers:**  
>  Swearing? I think that's it?  
> Drop me a comment if you think I missed anything.

It was two days before her wedding and Aulea was wasting time sitting on the floor next to Regis' bed, resting her head against the side of the mattress.

"Why did we agree ta this?" She turned to look at her fiancé (her _fiancé!_ She was getting married to the love of her life and she still couldn't believe it), who was laying across said bed with his head hanging off it.

"Having second thoughts?" Regis grinned at her.

"No, I love ya Reggie Caelum an' nothin' will ever change that." She tapped him on the nose and he went cross-eyed, making her laugh. Regis sighed and proceeded to smother her with a kiss that just bordered on positively filthy. "Mmm. Can't wait for our honeymoon." She mumbled into his mouth. "Ya never answered my question, though."

Regis looked at her blankly. "Uh, which was?" She shot him a look, to which he then slipped off the bed to sit upright and cross-legged next to her. "Give me a break! I'm alone with my beautiful girlfriend-turned-fiancée who is so very very distracting." She rolled her eyes. _Astrals preserve me._

"Why we agreed ta do this." She reminded him, fighting the urge to either smack some sense back into him or kiss him even more senseless.

One could almost see the buffering symbol cycling around his head as Regis struggled to find a way to put his words gently (curse his sense of chivalry! And curse her even more for _finding it really_ _hot…_ ) but then he seemed to give up and go for broke instead. "Because my father is King and it wasn't really a suggestion?"

That… was a fair point. But still… "Why now?" 

He shrugged, "Father never answered me when I asked, nor did Mother. Even Clarus or Cor couldn't get any answers out of them." She shook her head at his answer, because just what could have had his parents agreeing to let them marry so early?

**_\---_ **

"Ya know, I'm glad my da made me learn how ta dance." Aulea laughed nervously as she stared at the very blue crystal in front of her. She smoothed down her black wedding dress with a trembling hand and smiled up at her very-soon-to-be husband when he covered it with his own.

"Even if you didn't, I'm certain you would be a stunning sight to see all the same." _Ya smooth bastard._ She must have said that out loud, because Regis chuckled under his breath and continued to look at her like she hung the moon and stars. "You brought me up when I was feeling low, made me smile when I thought I never would again." He brought the hand he held up to his lips and she had to suppress a shiver when they twitched into a roguish grin. "I am so very glad to have met you, Aulea Cionnaith."

"Ya stop that. Right now!" She hissed at him, flustered with the hitherto unknown charm he was showing off. "Just… stop."

"Alas, milady, I cannot." The twinkle in his eyes betrayed his lies. "You have captured my heart and–" A hand on his shoulder interrupted him.

"Alright, kid. Quit while you're ahead." Gods bless Viviana Amicitia and her ways of reeling her son in.

"But Mother…" Aulea had to hide a smirk when Viviana rolled her eyes at Regis's whine and pout.

"Why did you choose him, again?" Her soon-to-be mother-in-law asked her, eyes dancing merrily.

"Honesty, I'm startin' ta question that myself." Aulea fluttered her eyelashes at Regis' affronted expression. "I mean that in the best possibly way, o' course." Affront turned to teary-eyed sorrow and she just couldn't say no to that face. She sauntered up to him and kissed him, nipping his lip as she trailed her own up to his ear. "Ta tide ya over 'til tonight." She whispered and pulled away to fully enjoy the way his eyes darkened beautifully.

"Ah ah ah! Break it up, you two." Calloused hands pushed them apart gently as Mors stepped in between them. "You can continue that at a later time, because the Crystal is ready for you now." The King shooed his son towards his mother and turned to her, taking her hands in his with a smile. "I know that this was sudden and I wanted to thank you for going along with an old man's desire to see his son married off."

"Ya not old, Ya Majesty." She tried to protest but her words were waved away with a dismissive hand.

"Pah! I'm nearing 60, that makes me old." He brought a finger to her face and wagged it. "And I thought I told you to call me Mors. You're about to join our family after all, it's only fair."

"Yes, Ya Maj–Mors." She hurriedly corrected herself when a stink eye was aimed her way.

"Good girl." He patted her hand, before letting Regis take his place. "Now, you remember what's about to happen?"

Aulea started to tick things off with her fingers, "We say our vows, we dance, an ancestor shows up ta say whether we're good ta go and then we hit the road for our honeymoon." She turned to Regis, "Am I forgettin' anythin'?"

"Yeah, the big public wedding in about a week!" Cor, like the bratling he was, called from where he was standing next to Viviana. Aulea shot him a two finger salute behind her back, making him cackle and Clarus–who was standing next to him–snicker.

Mors visibly rolled his eyes and pushed them towards their designated places, "Oh, off with you now! Go stand in front of the Crystal and be judged by the light of the gods." He backed away to lean against his Shield‐Wife and Aulea returned her focus to Regis, who then led her by the hand to the Crystal. They stood, face to face, and she could only smile nervously as he began to recite his vows.

_"I, Regis Lucis Caelum, in the name of the spirit that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take you, Aulea Cionnaith, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire you and be desired by you, to possess you, and be possessed by you, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for you._

_"I promise to love you wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change you in any way. I shall respect you, your beliefs, your people, and your ways as I respect myself._

_By the power that the gods brought from heaven, may you love me. As the sun follows its course, may you follow me. As light to the eye, as bread to the hungry, as joy to the heart, may your presence be with me, oh one that I love, 'til death comes to part us asunder."_

He offered her a boyish grin when he finished and that simple gesture had her shaking off the last of her nervousness. She felt her mouth twitching up into a smile of her own and entwined their fingers together as the words her mother left to her fell from her lips.

_"Ya are Blood of my Blood, an' Bone of my Bone. I give ya my Body, that we Two might be One. I give ya my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be Done. Ya cannot possess me for I belong ta myself, but while we both wish it, I give ya that which is mine ta give. Ya cannot command me, for I am a free person, but I shall serve ya in those ways ya require an' the honeycomb will taste sweeter comin' from my hand."_

_"I vow ya the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine, from this day it shall only be yur name I cry aloud in the night an' inta yur eyes that I smile each mornin'. I shall be a shield for ya back as ya are for mine, never shall a grievous word be spoken about us,  
for our marriage is sacred between us an' no stranger shall hear my grievance.  
Above an' beyond this, I will cherish an' honor ya through this life  
an' inta the next."_

She was pretty sure that it was Clarus who was ugly sobbing in the background and had to bite her lip when Regis' eyes glittered with the same supressed desire to laugh. They turned to bow before the Crystal and switched back to look at each other, reciting the final vow together:

_We swear by peace and love to stand,_

_Heart to heart and hand to hand._

_Mark, O Spirit, and hear us now,_

_Confirming this our Sacred Vow."_

Now came the hard part. Regis' right hand fell to her hip while his left tangled with her right and her left rested on his back. "May I have this dance milady?" He asked, whispering in her ear.

"Ya may." She smiled and the Crystal lit up as they began to twirl and dip and spin to the [music](https://youtu.be/K5oZxS_VqrM) that sprung up from _somewhere_ , filling the air with its haunting melody. With each step the music Crystal's light grew brighter, more colorful with blues and purples and greens and pinks until it was almost like they were dancing among the stars themselves.

Aulea found herself adrift in Regis's eyes, time losing all meaning in the wake of seeing the love ensouled there. She was so lost in fact, that she almost didn't hear the growing whisper in her ears until it was almost too loud to bear. She felt a pulling sensation and suddenly she was outside her body, watching it dance to oddly muted music

**_'Aulea Cionnaith of Solheim, the last Fireborn.'_** She spun around to face a very tall and very blue lady and _holy fuck that's Shiva._ Also, _Solheim? Fireborn? What?_ The Glacian smiled down at her, ' ** _This one was chosen to judge the Consort's worth by memories viewed and emotions weighed.'_** The Astral flew closer and placed a frozen hand under Aulea's chin, lifting it so their gazes met.

' ** _The love the Fireborn holds is pure and true with devotion unyielding, so this one sees no reason to deny union between Families Royal.'_** Shiva pressed a kiss into her hair before flying up, the goddess bowing to something behind Aulea and proceeding to shatter into a million ice crystals.

' ** _As the founder of one of those Royal Families, I must agree with Lady Shiva's assessment.'_**

She spun around again, only to end up staring open-mouthed at a face she had only seen on portraits in the Hall of History, though he was dressed in period typical clothing in those paintings, not… whatever the fuck he was wearing now. The red-headed man, dressed in layers of clothing with clashing patterns that could only be described as incredibly tacky on someone else–though Aulea will admit that he pulled it off somehow–swept the fedora off his head and held it to his chest as he bowed.

**_'Ardyn Lucis Caelum, at your service Darling Aulea. You may call me Ardyn if you wish, or Grandfather.'_** The man blinked, ** _'Oh! I like the sound of that.'_** He replaced his hat with a smarmy grin. **_'Please, do call me Grandfather instead.'_**

Aulea felt a headache blossoming behind her eyes and had to rub at her temples. Did all Lucis Caelum go right odd when they got old, because that would certainly explain a great deal about Mors. Ardyn laughed and she had this terrible sinking feeling that he knew _exactly_ what she was thinking. **_'The Lucis Caelum Charm only grows with age, I’m afraid.'_**

Yeah, he knew. She really hopped he didn't take offense at what she called his clothing earlier.

**_'You wouldn't be the first, dear child'_** Gods _damn it_. Laughing again, Ardy–oh good gods, _fine! Grandfather_ (the ancient king eased up on the scary glare and had the audacity to look pleased with himself), then gave a smile and waved an airy hand. **_'In all seriousness, please do watch over my idiot grandsons for me? At least until Clarus finds a voice of reason of his own.'_** Did he just imply that she was Regis' impulse control?

Ard– _Grandfather_ (stop glaring, she's trying damn it!) smirked, **_'Do you deny that since the Sniper and Mechanic left, you are the only sensible one left between the three of you? Four, if you count Mors' delightful Murder Child.'_** Alright, so maybe he had a point. And she was _so_ calling Cor Murder Child from now on because that name amused her to no end.

**_'Ah! A fellow mischief-maker, excellent.'_** Grandfather (see! It just took her awhile) clapped his hands and rubbed them together gleefully. **_'Your future children are going to be_** **glorious** ** _._** He cackled. **_Anyway, we have spent more time than realized, so... now for the fun part!"_** She jumped when he snapped his fingers, finding herself back in her body with the music gone and the light show fading until only a single blue glow remained in front of a dimmed Crystal.

Regis and she slowed to a stop and watched as that blue glow transformed into a suit of armour with a sword held out to the side. The armoured figure then brought the blade to rest pointy-end down in front of it, it's other hand coming to rest above the other on the hilt.

**_"The Astrals have blessed this union and I, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, announce henceforth that Aulea Cionnaith is to be known as Aulea Lucis Caelum, Princess of Lucis."_** A deeper version of Grandfather's voice reverberated from within the armour and he raised a gauntleted hand over the newlyweds.

**_May the meaning of this hour be fulfilled through the days and years to come. May the love of this man and this woman, their unity of spirit, grow deeper and stronger in the uncertainties and changes of life they will share._ **

**_Loving each other, may they love all persons. Trusting each other, may they learn to trust life. May their love reach out to the love of all, that their lives may bless all whose lives they touch. May they find comfort together in shared hours of shadow, as well as in the bright sunshine of joy._ **

**_May they be to each other both strong and gentle. May all who follow their lives with interest and affection have cause to rejoice not alone in their happiness, but in their brave and generous living which makes life beautiful and significant._ **

Blessing finished, Ardyn raised his sword in swift salute before dissolving into pyreflies that danced throughout the air, following a current only they could feel. Aulea shaded her eyes with a hand and tangled her other with Regis' and waited until the last light hit the ground. A smile hit her lips when her new husband then raised their entangled fingers and pressed a kiss to them.

She would worry about her trip outside her body and the implications of having the _Founder King_ bless their wedding later. For now, she would simply enjoy the rest of today while also looking forward to her honeymoon tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> The Vows are from [this](https://www.claddaghdesign.com/ireland/irish-wedding-vows) website.
> 
> The term 'Murder Child' belongs to the lovely [Secret-Enigma](https://secret-engima.tumblr.com/post/614672498391465984/hey-so-uh-may-i-please-borrow-cors-nickname-for), who graciously allowed me the use of it, because damn if it doesn't describe what most of us in this Fandom think how Teenage Cor Leonis acted like.
> 
> **Translations:**  
>  Nada


End file.
